


Pity

by all_the_broken



Series: Welcome to the 21st Century Mr Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_broken/pseuds/all_the_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't normally take pity on superheroes, but when they look like a kicked puppy whose ball was just set on fire, well, then she just has to make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity

Normally Darcy Lewis wasn’t one to take pity on any of the Avengers (them being superheroes and all) unless they were grievously injured or ill but when she walked into the cafeteria one bleary Monday morning to find the one and only Steve Rogers puzzling dejectedly over his brand spanking new prototype Stark Phone, she decided to make an exception.  
“Whatcha got there?” she asked, dropping her tray onto the table and depositing herself into the chair behind it.  
“Good morning Darcy,” Steve managed a small smile and incline of the head before pushing the device across to her. “Tony just gave it to me,” he said, watching her fiddle with it for a few seconds. “You couldn’t... I mean,” he coughed awkwardly when she glanced up over her glasses. “Would you be able to teach me how to work it?”  
A small chuckle escaped her lips as she handed it back to him. “To do that, I’d have to know how to work it. But,” she added just as his face fell. Darcy pulled out her own phone and laid it on the table. “I can teach you how to use this.” And there, wrapped in a Stark Industries phone case, was a brand new iPhone 4S bought and paid for by S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Steve swallowed, not quite knowing what it was but sure that the man of iron would appreciate her owning it. “Does Tony know you have that?” he asked, looking sceptically at Darcy’s new baby.  
“Of course not,” she waved off his concerned look and tapped the case with a forefinger. “JARVIS fixed me up so that he’ll never know.”  
She ditched her uneaten (and kind of gross) lunch and slid into the chair beside her favourite super soldier. “This,” she grabbed his (massive) hand and used his finger to press the silver button on the top, “is the power button and the button that locks the screen so you don’t press anything by accident.”  
It may have just been her damn good imagination, but Darcy swore that the good old Captain was blushing.  
* * *  
It took Darcy at least three hours to teach Steve how the keyboard worked but by the end of those three hours, Coulson had the Capsicle his very own iPhone complete with a stars and stripes case and every app he would ever need, and some that would only come in handy if he ever spent nine months alone in outer space.  
Darcy studied the new toy with a critical eye. “Sure, it has super-secret Stark apps but it doesn’t even have facebook,” she said in a slightly insulted tone. “Even Thor has facebook. I think it’s time for you to learn the fun things you can do with one of these because I didn’t even know there was an AFIS app.”  
“AFIS?” Steve asked, looking up from the message he was trying to send to Clint.  
“Fingerprinting,” she explained, “you’re in the system but if I used yours we’d only get your old army records if we could get anything at all.” Steve nodded but it was in that absent way that meant he sort of got it but kind of didn’t and was trying to fill in the blanks without asking for help and he couldn’t quite get there so Darcy saved him with the first free app she could download; Pocket Frogs.  
* * *  
“Go the green with the beige,” Steve said, pointing at the two little froggies on screen. Darcy shot him a slanted look but did as he said, throwing the green and purple together as well for her own colour scheme. “I like the plain ones better.”  
“I’ve noticed,” Darcy retorted, looking at their screen full of different coloured frogs, all with white spots of their cheeks.  
Clint narrowed his eyes at them from his position on the couch. “You two picking out clothes together now?” he asked.  
Darcy smirked. “Jealous I’m not helping you out?” she shot back. “Two words: Purple. Spandex.” Clint winced and Darcy heard Steve chuckle behind her. “Okay, blue or green?” she asked, lifting the phone a little higher so he could see. The arrangement was a little awkward for both of them, Steve leaning over her shoulder from his position in the armchair and Darcy leaning back on his knees. “Hang on; can someone pass me a cushion?”  
“Is that a... frog?” the smirking ninja-birdman was hanging off one of Tony’s light fixtures. He dropped to the floor, landing beside her with a light thump. “They’re playing pocket frogs,” he announced. “It’s an iPhone game.”  
Darcy ignored Tony’s gasps and moans of horror and clawed herself up using Clint’s arm and perched on the arm of Steve’s chair. “Which one should we sell?”  
Steve’s uneasy glance between Tony and Darcy also got ignored as did his blush when Darcy dropped from the arm of the chair into his lap. “Uh, the blue and green one,” he replied after a minute, placing his hand gently on Darcy’s back.  
She leaned into his touch, just slightly, and listened to his instructions on which flies to eat and which frogs to breed rather than Tony’s predictably massive diva bitch fit in the corner. Maybe it wouldn’t be quite so bad to take pity on Steve a little more often.

**Author's Note:**

> First fics in unfamiliar fandoms are scary. I'm working on Darcy's personality, I swear, but it's late, I'm tired and it was written on a long car trip. I'll fix it up one day. Maybe. Eventually.


End file.
